warszawawikiaorg-20200214-history
Most Marii Skłodowskiej-Curie
right|thumb|250px|Most Północny w budowie, [[Maj 2011|10 maja 2011]] right|thumb|250px|Konstrukcja wiaduktu nad [[Ulica Marymoncka|ul. Marymoncką, 22 marca 2011]] right|thumb|250px|Konstrukcja przyszłego wiaduktu nad ulicą [[Marymoncka (ulica)|Marymoncką, 30 maja 2010]] right|thumb|250px|Budowa zjazdu z mostu w kierunku Łomianek, widok od strony ulicy , [[Maj 2010|30 maja 2010]] Most Północny – budowany most drogowy na Wiśle, mający stać się przedłużeniem ulicy na wschód i Obrazkowej na zachód. Ma poprawić komunikację wciąż rozbudowywanej Białołęki z lewobrzeżną częścią miasta. Wraz z Trasą Mostu Północnego odciąży on najbardziej zatłoczony warszawski most – Grota-Roweckiego. Będzie nim biegła również linia tramwajowa do Winnicy. Dnia 3 czerwca 2009 prezydent Hanna Gronkiewicz-Waltz zaproponowała, aby mostowi nadać imię Jana Pawła IIMost Północny imienia Jana Pawła II?, gazeta.pl, 03.06.2009, natomiast kombatanci w listopadzie 2009 roku złożyli propozycję, aby most nazwać imieniem Zgrupowania Stołpecko-Naliborskiego AKJak nazwać Most Północny? Są nowe propozycje, gazeta.pl, 19.11.2009. Natomiast Radni PO proponują nadać przeprawie imię Marii Skłodowskiej-CuriePO: most Skłodowskiej-Curie, a nie Północny, tvnwarszawa.pl, 01.06.2011. Planowany wygląd Szerokość rzeki w miejscu planowanego mostu wynosi około 795 metrów. Most będzie drugą warszawską przeprawą przez Wisłę, przebiegającą na poziomie gruntu (po moście Świętokrzyskim). Na skrzyżowaniu trasy dojazdowej do mostu z Wisłostradą zbudowane zostanie najbardziej skomplikowane bezkolizyjne skrzyżowanie w Warszawie. Będzie się na nim łączyć 5 wielopasmowych ulic, 3 kierunki torów tramwajowych i łącznice do dróg lokalnych. Sam most będzie się de facto składał z trzech niezależnych przepraw: dwóch drogowych oraz jednej tramwajowo-pieszo-rowerowej. Mosty będą mieć konstrukcję stalową zespoloną i składać się z 10 przęseł, spośród których najdłuższe będzie miało 160 metrów. Tam wysokość konstrukcji nad lustrem wody wyniesie 9 metrów. Przygotowania right|thumb|250px|Budowa zjazdu z mostu na [[Wisłostrada|Wisłostradę, widok od strony ulicy , 30 maja 2010]] Obecnie trwają procedury konkursowe mające wyłonić firmę, która opracuje koncepcję programowo-przestrzenną Trasy Mostu Północnego od węzła z ulicą Pułkową do węzła z ulicą Modlińską wraz z przeprawą mostową, 19 kwietnia 2005 roku komisja ogłosiła wyniki, jednak zostały one zaskarżone do sądu. 20 września 2005 sąd unieważnił wynik konkursu. Komisja oceniła te same projekty, nagradzając te same prace, zmieniając jedynie uzasadnienie. 7 października 2005 wyniki zostały ponownie zaskarżone. 20 października 2005 ponownie je unieważniono. 6 czerwca 2007 na wykonawcę projektu wybrana została firma Schüßler Düsseldorf. Przygotowanie koncepcji pochłonie 15,8 mln zł. 18 czerwca 2008 ZDM rozpisał przetarg na budowę mostu oraz jego trasy, a sierpniu uzyskał decyzję środowiskowąBliżej mostu Północnego, zw.com.pl, 08.08.2008. 7 listopada ratusz przekazał zainteresowanym oferentom pełny projekt realizacyjny mostuMost Północny coraz bliżej. Dokumenty ważą tonę, gazeta.pl, 07.11.2008. W listopadzie 2008 okazało się, że budowa mostu ponownie może się opóźnić, jeżeli drzewa nie zostaną wycięte do rozpoczęcia okresu lęgowego, czyli do 15 marca. W związku z tym Zarząd Miejskich Inwestycji Drogowych zdecydował się rozpisać oddzielny przetargDla mostu Północnego przyspieszą wycinkę drzew, gazeta.pl, 28.11.2008, by temu zagrożeniu zapobiec. Wycinka drzew rozpoczęła się 30 grudnia 2008 roku, a skończyła 20 lutego 2009. 3 marca wybrany został wykonawca mostu, firma Pol-Aqua, z którą umowę podpisano 21 kwietnia. Koszt budowy przeprawy wraz z fragmentem trasy wyniesie 977 mln złotych, z czego 320 mln zł zostanie sfinansowanych z dotacji Unii Europejskiej – pojawiło się jednak zagrożenie, że rząd odbierze to dofinansowanie, gdyż czas na składanie ofert przetargowych został skrócony, co miało ograniczyć konkurencjęRząd odbierze stolicy unijną dotację na Most Północny?, gazeta.pl, 07.03.2011. Ostatecznie jednak dofinansowanie nie zostało odebranePrzęsło z opóźnieniem, dotacja zostaje, tvnwarszawa.pl, 24.03.2011. Kolejny problem finansowy pojawił się w marcu 2011 roku, kiedy z powodu opóźnień koszt budowy mostu wzrósł o około 100 mln złotych. W związku z tym trzeba było przenieść dodatkową kwotę na budowę przeprawy kosztem innych miejskich inwestycji: poszerzenia Łodygowej i Marywilskiej oraz przedłużenia Kijowskiej.Kasują obiecane inwestycje: "Bo most za drogi", gazeta.pl, 16.03.2011 Budowa Budowa rozpoczęła się 22 maja 2009Budujemy nowy most!, tvnwarszawa.pl, 21.05.2009. Po początkowym wolnym tempie prace rozpędziły się na tyle, że we wrześniu 2009 roku rozpoczęto wbijanie pierwszych pali pod przyczółek mostowyWbito pierwsze pale pod most Północny, gazeta.pl, 11.09.2009. Budowa zakończy się prawdopodobnie pod koniec 2011, jednak możliwe jest, że tramwaje pojada mostem jeszcze później, gdyż opóźniony względem realizacji mostu jest projekt budowy całej trasy tramwajowej na Winnicę. Nieprawdą jest jednak fakt, że w projekcie mostu nie uwzględniono miejsca pod trakcję tramwajowąMost Północny bez gwarancji?, tvnwarszawa.pl, 28.01.2010TVN Warszawa - ważniejsza informacja czy sensacja?, zmid.waw.pl, 29.01.2010. 26 lutego 2010 rozpoczęło się nasuwanie pierwszego przęsła mostu od strony Tarchomina. Specjalne siłowniki wypychają konstrukcję mostu z prędkością 50 centymetrów na 10 minut. W ten sposób powstanie połowa mostu, a część nad samą rzeką będzie montowana z barek. W tym samym czasie gotowe były już pierwsze elementy wiaduktów nad Wisłostradą oraz ściany boczne tunelu tramwajowego.Zaczęli nasuwać konstrukcję mostu Północnego, gazeta.pl, 26.02.2010 Najtrudniejszym elementem budowy mostu było dostarczenie Wisłą trzech przęseł nurtowych, z których każde ma po 63 metry długości. Dostarczone zostały one barką z Gdyni do Warszawy, a pierwsza z nich dotarła na młociński brzeg budowy 29 marca 2011 roku. Był to najcięższy transport w historii żeglugi wiślanej, gdyż przęsło ważyło około 600 ton.Wielkie przęsło mostu już w Warszawie, gazeta.pl, 29.03.2011 Pierwsze przęsło zawisło w dniach 18-19 kwietniaMost Północny połączył brzegi, tvnwarszawa.pl, 19.04.2011, drugie 10 majaDrugie przęsło Północnego na miejscu, tvnwarszawa.pl, 10.05.2011, a trzecie w dniach 9-10 lipcaMocowanie przęsła potrwa nawet 3 tygodnie, tvnwarszawa.pl, 10.07.2011. W międzyczasie rozpoczęto malowanie mostu na kolor zielonyPółnocny będzie zielony, tvnwarszawa.pl, 05.07.2011. Następnie rozpoczęto betonowanie przęseł, a pierwsze gotowe było 23 lipcaMost Północny: skończyli betonować pierwszą płytę, tvnwarszawa.pl, 23.07.2011. Dnia 29 lipca 2011 roku na placu budowy mostu doszło do wypadku, do Wisły spadło rusztowanie z pięcioma robotnikami. Ranni robotnicy trafili do szpitali Bielańskiego i BródnowskiegoSpadli z mostu Północnego. Czterech robotników rannych, tvnwarszawa.pl, 29.07.2011, po kilku dniach jeden z nich zmarł z powodu doznanych obrażeń. Galeria Plik:Trasa Mostu Północnego, Marymoncka.JPG|Plac budowy nad ul. Marymoncką, 12 kwietnia 2010 Plik:Most Polnocny budowa.jpg|Tablica informacyjna na temat budowy mostu, 30 maja 2010 Plik:Most Polnocny budowa (2).jpg|Tory tramwajowe na Marymonckiej, rozebrane z powodu budowy mostu, 30 maja 2010 Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne * Strona o budowie Mostu Północnego * Trasa Mostu Północnego na stronie stowarzyszenia SISKOM P Kategoria:Białołęka Kategoria:Bielany